What Happens When Bella Drinks
by PinkPixie019
Summary: This is for all the Cookie Loves out there. I give you my BellaEdward Cookie! I's very much AU!


Title: What happens when Bella Drinks.

Author: Pink Pixie

Summary: A three Piece story. All run the same story line but split off in different directions into our three lovable couples. This answers the time old question of whose' better in Bed. This had to be AU, no other way it could be done.

Rating: R-NC-17 (M) Lots of Sexual References you have been warned.

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

A/N: Ok so this is something that I've been working. Black Angel and I came up with the Question one night after a lot of drinking, of who was better in bed. Then the "Cookie" Lovers at the Lexicon begged for this so here you go!

What happens when Bella Drinks

I lay out on Alice's bed. We had just started our summer break and Alice had just got back from a major shopping spree. She was currently trying to coax Bella out of her bathroom. "Come on Bella, you'll look great! Believe me I know it; Edward will love it."

I peeked into Alice's mind at the vision; I sat up right, too fast nearly falling off the bed. "Wow." that was all I could say. She would look great! "Come on Bella. You will look great, I've seen it too."

I heard a growl from Bella and flinched. She hated me spying on her. She flung both doors open glaring at me hard. "You said you'd stop that!"

I looked at her wide eyed. Not because she was screaming at me but because she was, well for lack of a better word; Hot. The baby blue bathing suit fit perfect and blended with her hair well. She was beautiful; and mad; she was always so cute when she was mad. "You look great!" I picked her up and spun her around, as she punched my arm. I put her down quickly and smile. "I love you?"

She glared at me "Don't you dare do that dazzle thing Edward Cullen." she crossed her arms over her chest, which did nothing but to make her cleavage more present. I tried to hide a laugh. She glared darker. "You're laughing! I knew it, I look awful."

I sighed and grabbed her face lightly; kissing her nose. "You... Look... Great..." I smiled at her. "And I'm sorry I spied on you... but you do look great. Now try on the outfit that I helped pick out."

She sighed "Alice you need to find another human friend to use as a Barbie Doll" Alice just laughed and handed her the bag that held the rest of her clothes.

As soon as she was in the bath room Alice smiled at me. "She's gonna look great!" she plopped down on her bed and laid out. "So what are we doing tonight?'

I laid down next to her and looked at the top of her canopy. "I don't know. Want to go to Seattle? Emmett told me about a club that we can get a VIP room."

Alice sat up and looked at me confused. "You want to go to a club?"

I sat up smiling. "Bella does. She hinted at it yesterday." at that moment the bathroom door opened and Bella stepped out. I smiled at her "Perfect as always." And it was; She wore a pair of dark black pants and a red halter top. Also a pair of boots that gave her a little boost.

She looked at her self "You think? The shirt isn't too much?"

I stood up and put my arms around her. "That was Alice's choice; but it looks great. Do you like the pants?"

She looked at them smiling. "Yeah they're conffy " She leaned up and kissed me softly. "Thank you."

I pulled her to me and leaned back onto the bed pulling her with me. She landed on me softly. "So Alice was thinking of going out tonight. We can make it to Seattle by 8 and then be home by 12 tomorrow; you up for it?"

She propped her self up on her elbows "Okay, I'll tell Charlie I'm staying with Alice." She sat up and looked at Alice, who was currently studding the wall. "So do you want to do my make up. Wait yes you do; you always do."

Alice turned and beamed at her "YES" she grabbed Bella and carried her into the bathroom.

We pulled up to the club parking lot. We could see the looks as the three cars pulled in next to each other. I drove my shiny Volvo, Rose her BMW, and Alice parked next to me; she had insisted on showing off her new Mitsubishi Eclipse. As we all stepped out we watched as most of the humans stepped back. Rosalie smiled at one, smiling as he nearly fainted. "_I love it when they do that_" I growled at her. "Be nice Rose."

She laughed lightly putting her arm around Emmett, laughing harder as people saw him.He growled at one as he passed by. I even had to laugh when the guy squeaked out. Bella pulled her self close to me as I put my arm around her. "You having fun yet?"

She laughed "Not yet but I will." she bit at my chest playfully. I growled lightly. She had got quite daring in the last few months. Things had finally went to a new level with us. My control was envied by even Carlisle. I leaned down and kissed her lightly as we reached the front door.

I smiled as Rosalie smiled her best at the bouncer. He looked dazed as he let us in and pointed up a flight of stairs to the VIP rooms. Alice bounded up the stairs and to the window over looking the club. Jasper walked up behind her and looked out. "Wow, looks like a you can eat buffet."

I growled out deeply. "If I have to have Emmett drag you out of this club I will."

Jasper turned around his hands up. "Sorry, I'll behave." He sat down on one of the black couches, pulling Alice with him.

Rosalie pulled Emmett to the center of the room and started dancing. Her body up against Emmett's in a way that called for a bedroom. I shook my head and sat down pulling Bella next to me.

The waitress walked in and looked at all of us. I listened to her heart speed up from looking at me. I smiled lightly. She looked at Jasper and Alice. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Jasper smiled darkly. "Well now that you mention it-" I kicked him hard. He froze and smiled sweetly "No thank you." He glared back at me.

She turned to Bella and me. I looked at Bella. She pondered for a moment then smiled "Yes I would."

The waitress smiled "Okay what can I get you."

Bella frowned. She didn't drink as far as I knew. I looked at the waitress. "Surprise her, make it interesting."

The girl blushed and smiled at me. "I know just the thing." She turned and walked out "Naked Lady it is."

It wasn't long before Alice was up and dancing. Jasper just smiled at her as she swayed her hip seductively in front of him. She spun once and landed in his lap, both legs on either side of his lap. Jasper grinned and pulled her closer. "Hi there."

Alice looked up and at the door. I saw the girl walking in moments before she came through the door with a glass on a tray. "Here ya go. Naked Lady, if you can handle this, you can handle anything."

Bella took it from her and took a sip. She smiled surprised. "It's sweet!"

The waitress laughed "Believe me it hides a lot."

Bella laughed and drank more. "I think I'll take another." The waitress laughed and nodded walking out.

I looked at her smiling slightly. "Do you plan to get drunk tonight?"

Bella kissed my cheek. "It's not the plan. But if I've learned one thing with you, it is that nothing is ever planned." She took another long drink and smile at Alice as she was back to her teasing dance. "I think I want to dance."

Alice smiled and pulled Bella up to her feet. "I know you're not a dancer. But I've seen great things for you!" she put her hands on Bella's hips. "Now just move your hips like me."

I moved over to sit next to Jasper. "Well this is fun." I watched Bella and Alice move their hips into each other. "Never thought I'd see this."

Jasper laughed. "Are you complaining?"

I looked at him "Nope"

Bella laughed as she stumbled into my lap. She had finished off three Naked Ladies in about 30 min. She was well on her way to drunk. I grinned as she looked at me her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were red. "_God he's hot tonight_" I froze. That was her voice but her lips didn't move. But I can't read her thoughts. I looked at her for a moment. "_Why is he looking at me like that._" I looked at her again. "Bella?"

She smiled at me, bitting her bottom lip. "Yes?" her eyes locked with mine. "_He really needs to kiss me like now._" Before I new it I had her lips on mine. Our lips moved against each other in a hot fiery passion. She pulled herself further on to my lap. "_God I love how he kisses_."

I pulled away sharply. Ok now that I know had to be her mind. "Bella? Think of a number between 1 and 10."

She looked at me confused. "_What's wrong with him? Ok what ever 7_"

I looked at her sternly. "What's wrong with me is that, I can read your mind. Oh and it was 7." I looked at her as her eyes widen. She started laughing frantically. "Is there a reason why you are laughing?" her mind was clear as day now. "Must be the drink. Alcohol messing with my mind."

She suddenly looked at me more wickedly than ever before. I had to admit I was kinda scared of that look coming from her. Before I knew what she was doing, I was on my back; her lips crashing to mine. "_Didn't you say we were getting a hotel room so I could sleep before heading back home._" I only had to be hinted once to know what to do. We were up and at the car in the same second. She giggled out and laid her head on my shoulder.

She didn't leave it there long. Soon she was nibbling in my ear and thinking things no one should think around a vampire. "You know it kinda make s it hard for me to drive with you doing that."

She giggled out "I thought you could do anything Edward." she breathed out on my ear slowly, her tongue sneaking out to lick it. My foot slipped on the gas and I sped up slightly, nearly rear ending the car in front of me. I growled. "You will be the death of me, I swear if you don't stop this-" I froze as her hands sneaked around onto my thigh, moving up. "Ok missy!" I reluctantly removed her hand and placed it back in her lap. "You stay here and I'll get the room. I mean it don't move at all."

She smiled at me, her mind laughing. I walked into the hotel lobby trying my best to look calm. Trying to not act like a vampire who had a very hot and very drunk girl in his car. I couldn't do this, not with her drunk. Well it wasn't like we hadn't done it already, we had done that on our first year. I could handle myself with her, I knew that now; but she was drunk. Ok I'll just get her up the stairs and try to get her to sleep. I stood in front of the desk now. The lady smiled at me sweetly. "Room for the night, sir."

I looked out at the car, Bella was playing with something on the dash. That made me uneasy. I looked back at the woman. "Yes a suit please." I handed her my Credit Card. She typed in the information on the computer and handed me back my card. I nodded and took the room keys and tried to walk as humanly fast as I could back to the car.

I opened the door to hear music playing loudly. I looked at my radio. "You changed all my settings?"

Bella laughed "I just started pushing all the lit up Buttons."

I shook my head, and drove to the back parking lot. I parked and went around to let Bella out. I got to her just in time to watch her fall out of the car. "Sweetie, I believe you are a little tipsy."

Bella pulled her self up and leaned on the car. "Are not. Gravity was just a little stronger there for a second. See I'm fine now." She leaned away from the car and started to fall. I had her in my arms and was walking to the stairs before she realized it. "_Was he always so fast?_"

I put her in one arm as I pulled the room key card out and slid it in the door. I placed her on her feet as I opened the door and pulled her inside. "How about we get you something to drink." I said as I placed her on the bed.

She glared at me. "That's what got me into this."

I laughed at her. "No like water." She stood up and looked at me evilly again. Oh no this can't be good. "_I have a better idea_." She managed to make her way over to me with out falling. Throwing her arms around my neck. "Um.. Bells; you are very drunk." I pulled her arms from around my neck and handed her a glass of water. "Here drink."

She pouted at me and took the glass. Her mind was a muddled mess, images of memories and longings flying through her head into mine. I shook my head and sat down on the bed looking at her. She was making her way over to me. "Ok mister, I drank my water... do I get a reward?"

I sighed she looked so cute when she pouted like that... how could I say no to her. I smiled and picked her up in my arms. "I guess so." I laid my lips to hers in a soft kiss. I pulled away as her mind screamed out to me. "Ok so that's different." I placed her back down on the floor and fell back on to the bed. I looked up at the ceiling pondering what to do about the intensely drunk girlfriend. I didn't have to think long.

I heard the glass hit the wall and Bella's mind laugh. I looked up in time to see her flying at me. She landed on my chest with the thud.

"Where did you're shirt go!" I nearly shrieked. How was I going to control my self now!

She laughed at me darkly. "_On the floor. Where I plan for the rest of our clothes to be soon._"

I tried to speak my argument when she crashed her lips to mine with more force than I thought was possible. The kiss lasted long enough for her heart to slow down. Our mouths played a fierce battle, that I seemed to be losing. When she finally pulled away she was smiling broadly. I stared into her dark eyes and sighed. "I am soo going to a special Hell." I grabbed her hips and turned us around, with me on top. "So missy... you want to play like that huh?"

Bella squirmed under me giggling. As I slowly kissed her neck slowly down to her collar bone. I smiled as she took in a deep breath. "_Ok breathing breathing...if he kisses there I'll flip out._"

I laughed and slowly kissed my down to the top of her bra. Pushing the thin fabric out of the way with my nose. Breathing lightly on the exposed area; I smiled as she all but stopped breathing. "_For the love of God! Can he do that_!" I laughed again as she squirmed slightly more. "Edward... don't you even think about-"

I cut her short as I took one of the small buds into my mouth; making sure to keep my teeth back as much as I could. All coherent thought left her mind, just a bunch of mumbling. After what seemed like too soon I pulled away from the tant bud. Smiling up at Bella who had her eyes slammed shut. "Bella?" she looked down at me over her cheeks and nose, glaring. "_When I get a hold of him..._" I grinned as I lowered my head again, kissing my way over her stomach, as she giggled away.

"_Ok that's it." _I felt her pull on my hair and pull me up to her face again; pulling my lips to hers. "_Shirt off!" _I obeyed and pulled the shirt up and over my head, only breaking the kiss long enough to pull it the rest of the way off. I smiled into the kiss "Anything else you'd like?"

She grinned. "_Oh Edward, there are many things I want from you. But right now I'd like you to get rid of these pesky pants of mine._"

I laughed and pulled away from her. Before she even realized that the kiss had been broken, her pants were laying next to her shirt. She smiled at me. " _I knew there had to be a plus to that speed thing._" I smiled darkly running my hand at a snails pace up her leg. I smiled wider as her mind screamed out. "_Ok that's cold! But for the love that is all holy don't stop!" _I smirked and stopped my fingers on the inside if her knee. Then slowly started to walk then up her leg, stopping every once and a while to hear her scream in my head. Did I mention she was adorable then she's sexually pent up. "Edward Cullen! You are by far the most vilest thing to walk the planet!"

I laughed out loud and leaned up to kiss her quickly. "I've been trying to tell you that for months."

She glared at me hard and my head pulled me into another deep kiss. "_If you don't have you're pants off in the next 2 seconds-_" Before she even had the thought done I had my pants on the other side of the room. "You were thinking?"

"Good boy." She smirked at me.

"Now was there any reason you wanted my pants off- Holy shit Bella! Warm Hands!" Now it was me who stopped breathing as she gabbed me. "_Hmm guess everything about him is stone hard._"

I looked at her playfully Speaking through my teeth. "Now Bella sweetie, if you keep doing what you're doing with those warm hands, we won't get to the fu-" I stopped dead as she took my ear in her mouth. I growled out. "And you call me evil."

She laughed out loud and in her mind as she let go of me. "What was that about fun?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You are so lucky I'm a man of great self control."

I smiled at me seductively. "Prove it." I growled as I ripped off what remained of our clothes.

"That was... That was... wow..." Bella's heart was beating rapidly. She must have sobered up, cause I could no longer hear her mind in mine. But it was written all over her face. Her skin covered in a shear of sweat. She laid out over my chest, her hot body, warming me up.

I smiled at her laying my hand on her wet hair; brushing it back from her forehead. "We are so going to have to go out more often."

She giggled as she started to draw patterns with her fingers on my chest. "Oh yes, that or have Esme stock a bar at the house."


End file.
